Digital logic controllers are known in the prior art such as the well-known AMD 2900 based microsequence controller. Microsequencer controllers, while offering a wide range of capabilities, suffer from the disadvantages of complexity, high chip count, and an operating speed limited by the use of conventional operational procedures.